He may doubt you
by Zhiole
Summary: Rated T for language, to be sure. Warnings: Slash, MMRelationship, Incest, MPreg. Pairing: EragonMurtagh. Short summary: Eragon won against Galbatorix. Murtagh is free. But Eragon got ill after the final battle...Can Murtagh rescue him?


Title: He may doubt you – He may not  
Author: Zhiole  
Fandom: Eragon/Inheritance  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money with it.  
Rating: G (?)  
Pairing: hinted Eragon/Murtagh  
Warning: Sad, Mpreg (Men can get pregnant and bear children), Slash, Incest (?), Smut, Fluff  
Author's comment: This may be a very, very sad fanfiction. But only in the beginning, it has a happy end.  
Short summary: After the end of the war – which the good ones won, of course – Murtagh returns to the Varden, being free from the might of Galbatorix. But he has to find out that the hero of the Varden and the whole country is about to die...  
Side comment: No! I do NOT let Eragon die! Otherwise, I would have written it down in the warnings, of course!

Murtagh felt tired. He had wandered for more than twelve hours, only resting to sleep a little and to eat something, or when he needed a piss. He felt exhausted, his clothes were dirty and hang down from his thin body, the black leather and linen against almost white skin, covered with scars and cuts. His hair was wet from the rain and the sweat, some strands hang over his face and covered the dark eyes, which told a story of use and abuse, hate and terror, violence and war. 

He had finally reached the place where he wanted to go to, the mainquarters of the Varden. When Galbatorix was the King of the country, the mountain was the only place to hide, now it was a symbol of the rebellion and freedom. Lots of people went there to thank the Varden, and their leader, the great Eragon.

The raven-haired smiled at that thought. He had also come a long way to say Thank You to the leader of the Varden, and to beg him for forgiveness, even after he hadn't been able to do anything against what Galbatorix had done to him.

When Murtagh entered the mainquarters, he easily saw that the warriors became slightly uncomfortable, seeing one of their ex-prisoners, later on the enemy's warrior, and now standing in their mainquarters after the King had fallen. Murtagh didn't have to wait long until the warriors reached him. „We have to take you to Ajihad." they said. Murtagh raised an eyebrow. „The war is over, my friends. Do I have not the right to see the leader, Eragon? He's a friend of mine, tell him that I am here, please." he told them patiently.

„Noone is allowed to see him anymore." Ajihad appeared at Murtagh's side, silently commanding the soliders to let him go. They did, but their expressions showed how disgusting Murtagh was in their eyes. Murtagh smiled at Ajihad, a bitter smile. „Why? I thought everyone is allowed to visit him and talk to him?" Ajihad stared at the ground. „He isn't well. He has gotten ill soon after the last fight. He's in a dangerous state, maybe he'll not survive this." Ajihad said, the voice lowered. Murtagh's eyes went wide, and he felt tears forming behind his eyes, but quickly willed them to disappear.

„What happened to him?" „No-one knows. The medics couldn't do anything to help him, he's sleeping in cocoon of magic, to keep him from dying, until we find something to help him." Murtagh's lip quivered a little, and he stared at Ajihad. With a desperate voice, he asked him „Could I see him anyways, please?" Ajihad nodded and smiled sadly. „Sure. But, please go to wash yourself and get new clothes. I'll give a room to use while you are here, follow me..."

A while later...

The reality crashed down on him when he saw Eragon lying in his bed, sleeping deeply, a magical barrier around him, to keep him from getting sicker or dying. Murtagh knelt down and prayed, while a few tears finally streamed down his checks. When they finally hit the floor, it made loud noises, so loud a little, blond-haired girl woke up in the next room, looked into her sister's bed and found her sleeping, and then sneaked into Eragon's chambers to watch the stranger. The raven-haired got up again and wiped the tears away, but his eyes stayed red and puffy.

„Eragon, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to destroy everything. It was Galbatorix, he put me under his spell, I had no choice but to follow him and let him rule me. I had no chance to fight him, I swear. Please, don't hate me forever, Eragon, and please don't doubt me and my loyality to you...If I had the power, I would have fought him, I-"

„He'll probably doubt you forever, if you doesn't know about that spell. He can't hear you." the girl said, stepping out from the shadows while looking at the raven-haired with intensely blue eyes. He knew them from somewhere, but it was just a shadow in his mind, something he couldn't catch and examinate. It was only something to wonder, to question himself, nothing more.

„Who are you?" he asked the girl, which only could be one or two years old, but seemed to be just as intelligent as an adult. Maybe she was a magican or something like that? „I'm Meydhin, daughter of Eragon, older sister of Arya." the girl told him, as if was something that wasn't questionable and a thing everyone should know about.

Murtagh's bow fell down with a long „klong". The owner of the bow blinked a few times, as if to wake up from a dream. „You...I mean...Eragon 's your father?" he asked, still stunned. The girl smiled brightly and nodded. „Yes. And I am more than proud to be his daughter." she said, walking to her daddy's bed and sitting down next to his sleeping form, carefully touching his hand through the magical barrier.

„But...who's your mommy? And where is Saphira?" Murtagh asked, stunned. The girl shushed him and mentioned him to sit with her on the bed, which he did. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again. „Saphira is out, hunting and searching the person who can heal my father. She's very sick herself, but she is very strong. She knows what bothers my dad, but she won't tell. Not even me, she said only one person can heal him. My other father." the girl finished, answering both questions of the raven-haired.

His eyes went wide, but then he frowned. „Men can't produce children, little girl. You're trying to fool me, aren't you?" he said. The girl glared at him. „My father is no simple man! He's a dragonrider!" she looked at said one again, stroking his hand. „When a dragonrider's dragon is female, he is able to get pregnant from men. And not enough, he can somehow decide when a child is born and from which of his sexual partners it is. And he has only been with one man, who is the only one who can save him...Murtagh, son of Morzan, my other father." the girl looked at Murtagh, who was beyond shocked and stayed silent.

„My dad always told me my little sister just looks like him. Her hair is dark and her eyes are blue as mine. And she is just as intelligent as me, only children of dragonriders can be as intelligent as we are." Meydhin said, looking towards their chambers. „But of some sort, she also looks like you..." the girl said suddenly. Murtagh's breathing stopped, and then the tears fell again, this time harder and longer. He sobbed while hugging the little girl against him, while repeating „My name is Murtagh..." into her ear. She realised what he said, and hugged him back, smiling.

When they lost their deathgrip on each other, Meydhin brushed her thumb over Murtagh's face and wiped the tears away. „Wake daddy, papa. Please wake daddy up." she whispered. Murtagh shallowed. „I don't know how." „You will."

And then she got up and went to her chambers. „I'll get Arya. Start waking him already!" she laughed, and gone she was. Murtagh stared at Eragon, unsure what to do.

After a few seconds, he asked the girl again. „I'm helpless, what shall I do?" he asked. The girl made an annoyed noise. „Try to kiss him while thinking about how much you love him! That may help! My dear lord, that's stuff you just have to know about! It's an old legend, after all!" Meydhin shouted. Murtagh just stood there for a while, staring at Eragon. Then he shrugged and tried it.

He lowered his head and kissed the blonde, softly and deeply, while thinking about three little words, that could be powerful in an combination that was almost as old as the human race. I love you. I love you. I love you.

And slowly, very slowly, he felt the cold and liveless lips respond to his, getting warmer and warmer, and when he touched Eragon's hand, he felt the warmth spreading through it. He heard the blonde's breathing speed up, their heartbeats matching. I love you. I love you. I love you.

And then, he opened his eyes again, only to find Eragon doing the same, while the magical barrier disappeared slowly. The blue orbs shone in a bright light, almost like a blue flame, and love and hope were visible in them. And then he ended the kiss, and a smiled formed on the blonde's lips, so full of love Murtagh wanted to burst. I love you. I love you. I love you.

And then, Eragon opened his mouth, and simply said „I love you too.", and he heard his daugther screaming a loud „DADDY 'S AWAKE!", and seconds later he felt crushed between a two-years old girl and a laughing blond, young men, who kissed him softly and repeated his earlier words.

And life was going to be good again.

THE END

A/N: I am sorry for any kind of mistakes in grammar, spelling etc. I am, as you may already know, no native-speaker, and my writing-program doesn't help very much. . ' Feedback, suggestions, requests, reviews etc. are always welcome! Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
